Jaden and Alexis is Romeo and Juliet
by Xesene
Summary: It's Romeo and Juliet with a huge twist! Oh, and no one dies and I have extra scences! Enjoy!
1. Cast list and Act 1 Scene 1

Disclamier: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of them!

Jaden and Alexis (Romeo and Juliet)

This is Romeo and Juliet with a huge twist there are more scenes, speak as in our time and Using Yuigho GX names, terms and of course dueling now for the cast list:

Romeo's part will be Jaden

Juliet's part will be Alexis

Friar Lawrence's part will be Professor Banner

Mercutio's part will be Aster Phoenix

The Nurse's part will be Blair

Tybalt's part will be Zane

Capulet's part will be Atticus (also called Obelisk)

Lady Capulet's part will be Yasmin (from the Grave keeper episode and called Lady Obelisk)

Montague's part will be Sartorius (also called Slifer)

**(Sartorius is the leader and Jaden's father and Sarina is Jaden's aunt.)**

Lady Montague's part will be Sarina (also called Lady Slifer)

Paris' part will be Chazz

Benvolio's part will be Jesse

Prince Escalus's Part will be Hassleberry

Sampson and Gregory's will be random people Mitch and Patrick

Abraham's part will be another random person called Ethan

Peter's part will be Syrus

Rosaline's part will be Missy

This is the cast now on to Act one Scene one! I do not own Yuigho or

Romeo and Juliet

Hearing from the sky: In the beautiful city of Tokyo, where our story takes place, a long-standing hatred between two families erupts into new violence, and citizens stain their hands with the blood of their fellow citizens. Two unlucky children of these enemy families become lovers and face much travail to be with each other. Their challenge is hard to do with their parents' feud pushing away their love. Enjoy the romatic story of Jaden and Alexis.

Now Act One, Scene One!

_(Mitch and Patrick walk in, __servants of the Obelisk family, enter carrying duel disks)_

Patrick: Mitch, I swear if any of those Slifers make fun of us there's going to be a duel.

(Said a tall man in black with a brown buzz cut to a taller yet thinner brown hair man)

Mitch: _(teasing him)_ yes, then you would get your butt kick, for your no good at dueling with monsters.

Patrick: You know what I mean; if they threaten us we'll pull out our duel disk.

Mitch: Or you should focus on getting out of a duel before you enter one, Patrick.

Patrick: I unbeatable at dueling when I'm angry.

Mitch: Only those dogs from the Slifer house can make me angry.

Patrick: (Laughing) Angry enough to run away? You won't stand a chance dueling one Slifer before running away.

Mitch: A worthless duelist from the Slifer house can make me angry enough to duel ageist them with out running away. If I see one of them then I will kick dirt on their shoes. So they'll know I think they're lower then dirt.

Patrick: That would show them you're weak for not dueling them, and dirt on shoes? Theirs is no dirt to kick on a side walk.

Mitch: So I forgot.

Patrick: You forgot? Then you also forgot how to duel.

Mitch: I remember that, stupid, but I don't care about the side walk or dirt! I just want those Slifer at my feet begging for mercy!

Patrick: And I want the women's kissing my hands show I better of them.

Mitch: Kissing your hands?

Patrick: What about it? Is it wrong?

Mitch: A little but it makes no sense!

Patrick: You, stick pole, have nervure!

_(Enter Ethan and friend, of the house of Slifer.)_

Look some Slifers get ready with your deck if needed.

Mitch: I have my duel disk. I'll tag team with you if needed.

Patrick: Tag team? Team as in "I'll turn my back on you and run away like a sissy duelist?"

Mitch: Don't worry about me.

Patrick: But I am worried about you; you might get hurt and I'll be in trouble!

Mitch: Let's not break the law by starting a duel in public. Let them start something.

Patrick: Then I will not look at them as the pass, and then they can do whatever they want.

Mitch: You mean how they dare act in the public eye. I'll flip them off to see a reaction if they don't do anything then they'll be put to shame by me. _(Shows them the middle finger)_

Ethan: Are you flipping us off? _(Sounding really a fended)_

_Asking a man with shoulder length hair and with a bright red jacket on. _

Mitch: I flipped someone off.

Ethan: Flipping us off! _(Turning red from anger)_

Mitch: (whispering to Patrick) is the law on our side if I say 'yes?'

Patrick: (whispering back) No.

Mitch: (To Ethan) No sir, I'm not flipping you off; I'm just flipping someone off.

Patrick: Are you trying to have a duel with us?

Ethan: A duel? No sir.

Mitch: If you want a duel, then duel me. My lord is as good as yours.

Ethan: But he not better then mine.

Mitch: Well then.

_Jesse enters (With a blue hair style with a red Slifer jacket on.)_

Patrick: (whispering so only Mitch can hear) Say "better" their lord's nephew is coming.

Mitch: (To Ethan) I say my lord Obelisk is 'better' then your lord Slifer!

Ethan: Lair!

Mitch: I challenge you to a tag duel; (to Patrick) I hope you remember how to duel.

Patrick: Look who's talking! (All aviate duel disk)

Ethan, his friend, Mitch, and Patrick: Duel!

Jesse: _(Trying to stop the duel) _Stop it you morons! Deactivate your duel disk. You don't know what you're doing! _(Activate duel disk)_Do I have to duel myself?

_Enter Zane (A darker blue long hair then Jesse's and an Obelisk blue jacket on.)_

Zane: What? You're going to stop their duel with your worthless cards? Turn around, Jesse, and look at the man who's going to duel you. _(Activates duel disk)_

Jesse: _(Turns around to face Zane)_ I'm only trying to stop anger in its tracks, keeping the peace. Either put away your duel disk or help me stop this duel.

Zane: What? You activate your duel disk then talk about keeping the peace? I hate that word coming from your mouth like all you red Slifers. Duel me coward!

_(Zane and Jesse start to duel, while citizens start together to watch their duels.)_

Citizens: Duel them! Tried out! Down with Slifer and down with Obelisk! _(They cheered)_

_Atticus and his wife, Yasmin, enter to see the duel before them _

Atticus: What going on? Hand me my duel disk! Please!

Yasmin: Duel disk? Why on earth do you want that thing?

_Sartorius__ and his sister Sarina enter. __Sartorius__' duel disk is already activated._

Atticus: I want my duel disk to duel my enemy, Sartorius! His is ready activated!

Sartorius: Atticus you villain! _(His sister Sarina holds him back.)_ Don't stop me; the cards have showed I will win!

Sarina: I will not let you brother! Don't take another step toward your enemy!

_Hassleberry and his troops (4 or 5 guys) enter_

Hassleberry: Attention! I hear you Obelisk and Slifer have been make'd a scene in public again! You houses have made dueling a violet sport! If your anger with each other I could always put you behind bars, after all this is the third time this happened! You cause every day citizens to watch you people try to tare each other's throat out! That's it everyone leave, the Obelisks' house will stay you hear? (Atticus, Yasmin, and Zane nod) And as for the Slifers' come back at noon, understand? (Sartorius, Sarina, and Jesse nod) I swear you people will be the death of me.

_Everyone leaves but the Slifers_

Sartorius: Now who started this fight nephew, Jesse? Were you here when it started?

Jesse: I don't know who start it, uncle. I just came when the first around of dueling began. I tried to stop it, but that Obelisk, Zane, wanted to duel me. Then after two turns Hassleberry showed up.

Sarina: Oh where is my beloved nephew, Jaden. My Son have you seen him today? I'm glade he wasn't at this fight.

Jesse: Well I was on a walk through the park and saw Jaden by the pond looking sad. When I tried to talk to him, he got up, and hid in the park. I guess I thought he wonted to be alone so I left him be. After all most of us do need alone time.

Sartorius: Jaden's been seen there many times, crying his heart out, for what reason I do not know. And as soon as he comes home he locks himself in his room and won't come out. I tried time and time again but he keeps in his room crying himself to sleep. This mood is darkened our Slifer home if only I could fix it.

Jesse: Uncle do you even have a clue what's wrong?

Sartorius: Not even the cards will tell me what's wrong with him.

Jesse: Have you tried everything?

Sartorius: Yes, even ask his teachers and friends. No one knows what's brothering him so badly. I… I think I've fail being a father.

Sarina: Now, now you are doing just fine. You're a great father.

_Jaden enters_

Jesse: Look here he comes! I'll see what's wrong trust me, we're like brothers! Twins even!

Sartorius: I hope your right, good luck Jesse. Come sister, I need to see what in his future.

_Sartorius and Sarina leave_

Jesse: Good morning, cousin.

Jaden: Is it really that early, still morning?

Jesse: Yes, it's 9:00am right now.

Jaden: God the day is long when you're sad. Was that my father and aunt that just left?

Jesse: Yep, hey Jaden I've never seen you like this before what's wrong? Lose a duel?

Jaden: No I have not lost a duel, not yet anyway. Just a friend will not duel.

Jesse: Someone won't duel you?

Jaden: Yeah…

Jesse: Oh is this person an Obelisk?

Jaden: _(Standing up)_ no! Why would you… You duel an Obelisk, didn't you?

Jesse: I did, so who won't duel you?

Jaden: Which Obelisk did you duel now?

Jesse: ….

Jaden: Hey unfair! Tell me! _(Starts poking Jesse into telling)_

Jesse: _(getting poke by Jaden) _Hey… OW… stop… poking… me!

Jaden: Tell me!

Jesse: It was Zane! _(Jaden stops poking him)_

Jaden: Did you win?

Jesse: Hassleberry cut it short only two rounds.

Jaden: Sorry to hear that.

Jesse: So what's your problem?

Jaden: A great duelist won't duel me.

Jess: Why?

Jaden: Because I'm Slifer and a man.

Jesse: What?

Jaden: Heard of the insect duelist Missy?

Jesse: Yes she is a great duelist, why?

Jaden: She's the one who won't duel me.

Jesse: oh sorry to hear that, but crying over it?

Jaden: Who told you I was crying?

Jesse: Your dad.

Jaden: Of course.

Jesse: You weren't?

Jaden: No, I was crying, but not for that reason. I start to watch this Soap Opera it was sad. That man kept _(starting to cry) _throwing her out and out of his life even though he loved her! Why Dane! Why!

Jesse: MY god you watch 'His and Hers' why?

Jaden: I was bored! Wait _(stop crying) _how did you know that it was called 'His and Hers'?

Jesse: uhh… you said so…

Jaden: No I didn't.

Jesse: Yes you did!

Jaden: No I didn't!

Jesse: Yes you did!

Jaden: No I didn't!

Jesse: Yes you did!

Jaden: No I didn't!

Jesse: Yes you did!

Jaden: No I didn't!

Jesse: Yes you… did.

Jaden: No, You watch it too!

Jesse: Who told you! I mean no I don't!

Jaden: You slipped.

Jesse: I know.

Jaden: Duel?

Jesse: Duel!

_(Both activate duel disk)_

End of Act 1 Scene 1


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Disclamier: I do not own Yugioh!

Start of Act 1 Scene 2

_Atticus enters with Chazz and being followed by Syrus_

Atticus: _(continuing a conversation)_ But Sartorius has sworn by an oath just like me, and he has the same punishment. I don't think it will be hard for us duelist to keep peace between our families.

Chazz: You both are well known too bad you have been enemies far longer then anyone can remember. But 'The Chazz' wants to know what you say to my request, Obelisk.

Atticus: I can only say what I said before; my sister is still too young. She's not even 16 until next week. Let's wait 2 more years before we start thinking she's ready to get married.

Chazz: Even girls younger then Alexis are married and became happy mother to wonderful kids.

Atticus: Girls that marry to young grow up to soon. But go ahead and flirt with her; just don't blame me when all your teeth are on the ground. Chazz if she does fall in love with you it will be her decision to marry you. I have invited many close friends of mine to a friendly tournament at my house where many hot duelists will be; you may even start stalking them instead of my sister. If you do choose her and she chooses you, you will have my blessings.

Chazz: I will choose and she will choose me, for I am 'The Chazz'!

Atticus: _(sighing)_ Good luck with that. Syrus go walk around all Tokyo. Please find my guest and deliver these letters to them telling them that they all welcome to my monster dress-up tournament. Now Chazz I believe that you said that you needed a place to sleep?

_Atticus and Chazz exited and Syrus is on the street trying to read the list of who to deliver to._

Syrus: Find the people on the list? Oh man, I can't read! Lord Obelisk will have my head! Or I'll get fired. What will I do? _(Jesse and Jaden enter)_ Maybe they can help me.

Jesse: Man, was that an awesome duel! Too bad in ended in a draw I was getting in to it!

Jaden: Same here, man, after that duel I don't care about not dueling Missy it will be her lost.

Jesse: True that, cousin.

Jaden: Man I wish there was a tournament in town that would be the best!

Jesse: Always is; cheers for dueling?

Jaden: Cheers for dueling.

_(Both pump fist in the air and shout 'Dueling is the best' until Syrus cuts in.)_

Syrus: Excuse me gentlemen' but may I have a moment of your time?

Jesse and Jaden: Sure.

Syrus: Do either know how to read?

Jaden: Yes, I do after all; my father can read the future.

Syrus: So can you read this?

Jaden: Yes I know how to read in any league.

Syrus: Then sorry for brother you…

Jesse: Wait Jaden can read your list, right cousin?

Jaden: Yep ok let's see here _(starts to read the list)_

"Signor Martino and his wife and daughters,

Count Anselme and his beautiful sisters,

Vitruvio's widow,

Signor Placentio and his lovely nieces,

Aster and his brother Yuri,

My uncle Capulet and his wife and daughters,

My fair niece Missy and Livia,

Signor Valentio and his cousin Zane,

Lucio and the happy Helena."

Man, that's a lot of people for what?

Syrus: A monster costume tournament that's being held.

Jesse: Where?

Syrus: Our house.

Jesse: Who's house?

Syrus: My master house.

Jaden: Man, sorry forgot to ask, who is your master?

Syrus: Don't worry about it; my master is Atticus, Lord Obelisk. He is know for his rich and wealth; also his hatred for Lord Slifer. Now if you don't belong to the house of Slifer feel free to drop on by; it has free food! Now have a good day.

_Syrus leaves_

Jesse: A tournament? Costume dress? And Missy the great duelist will be there! I'm in what about you Jaden.

Jaden: Sounds great, but we belong in the house of Slifer, Jesse.

Jesse: Hey don't worry about it; it's a COSTUME tournament. We'll have masks and Aster will be there! We could go together!

Jaden: What if we get caught?

Jesse: If? Jaden has that ever stop us before?

Jaden: No.

Jesse: Did anything very bad happen?

Jaden: I see your point, now we have one problem.

Jesse: What's that?

Jaden: what are we going as?

End of Act 1 scene 2

Sorry this scene was so short... SORRY!


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

Disclamier: I do not know Yugiho GX or Romeo and Juliet!

Act 1 scene 3

_Yasmin and Blair enter_

Yasmin: Nurse Blair, where is my sister-in-law? Tell her to come to me.

Blair: I told her to come I swear it! Alexis!

_Alexis enters_

Alexis: Why on earth are you calling me, Blair? I was rearranging my deck!

Blair: Lady Obelisk wants you.

Alexis: Well, Yasmin I'm here now say what got to say.

Yasmin: I tell you what I got to say; Nurse Blair leave alone for a little while. We must talk privately. On second thought you probably should stay you know Alexis better then I do. You do know how young she is for marriage right?

Alexis: Marriage?

Yasmin: Do you?

Blair: Yes Lady Obelisk I'm full aware how young she is for marriage after all I'm only 2 months younger then her.

Yasmin: I'm aware.

Alexis: Again what's this about marriage!

Yasmin: Hush dear Alexis.

Blair: Man, I remember when we were kids, do you Alexis?

Alexis: Yeah I do. How we would play in the park all day then go to your mom's at supper…

Blair: Rest her soul… I been your best friend for how long?

Alexis: 10 long wonderful years my friend.

Blair: 10 we meet at 6; remember how cute we were?

Alexis: Oh yeah and how-

Yasmin: That's enough. Nurse Blair do you know that the noble Chazz thinks Alexis is hot?

Alexis: Who?

Blair: Really? Oh Alexis you're so lucky!

Alexis: I am?

Yasmin: But of course he's rich, hot, and a great duelist!

Blair: He duels?

Yasmin: He does and very well I might add.

Blair: Awesome!

Alexis: Who is Chazz?

Yasmin: A hot piece of man meat!

Blair: They say his face was carved by the angels!

Alexis: Yeah right.

Blair: I swear it's true and he has his eyes on you!

Alexis: Gross…

Yasmin: Not gross; you will treat him kindly you hear?

Alexis: Yeah, but one false move and he's history!

Blair: Now that I agree too.

_Enter Syrus_

Syrus: Lady Obelisk, the tournament is prepared and the two costumes you order are here.

Alexis: Tournament?

Yasmin: Yes tournament, thank you Syrus that is all

_Syrus leaves_

Now try on your costume let's see if it fits!

Alexis: _(Looks in one of the bags Syrus brought) _this one?

Yasmin: Yes.

Alexis: No way am I dressing up as her!

Blair: Who?

Yasmin: You must.

Alexis: Fine, but I won't like dressing up as her.

Blair: Who, Alexis?

Alexis: Dark Magician Girl.

Blair: How fitting!

Alexis: Yeah right.

Yasmin: Now, now no time for fighting. Nurse Blair clean Alexis' room.

Blair: Yes, Lady Obelisk.

Yasmin: Alexis will you help me with setting up the tournament?

Alexis: Sure, I guess it would be ok.

Yasmin: Thank you.

Alexis: Anytime. But you owe me

End of Act 1 scene 3

Sorry another shortie!


	4. Act 1 Scene 3 point 4

Disclamier: I do not know Yugioh GX or Romeo and Juliet!

But I make up this scene!

Act one scene Three point four

_Enter Jaden and Jesse_

Jaden: _(Looking at costumes in the third shore they've check)_ Again, what costume are you thinking we should go as, Jesse?

Jesse: _(also looking)_ Jaden.

Jaden: Yes?

Jesse: What did I tell you the last 5 times?

Jaden: _(thinking)_ That instead of talking look to see what I like.

Jesse: (Looking at him) What are you doing now?

Jaden: Talking.

Jesse: …

Jaden: I know, Jesse, but I'm so bored!

Jesse: Well anything you like?

Jaden: Not so far, you?

Jesse: Same here… Jaden?

Jaden: Yeah?

Jesse: Would you dress up as white knight lord? _(Holds up costume)_

Jaden: (Making a face) No way! He's to emo!

Jesse: But it's perfect for you! _(Pushing it in his face)_

Jaden: _(Trying to pushing the costume and Jesse away)_ In what world!

Jesse: _(Not letting up) _Come on I know you want to!

Jaden: _(Still pushing)_ that sounds so wrong coming from you!

Jesse: Come on man just try it on!

Jaden: Make me!

_Crasher enters_

Crasher: _(seeing the sight of opposite tag-a-war before)_ May I help you?

Jaden and Jesse: _(both stop and look at her seeing how pretty she was)_

Jaden: We're-

Jesse: _(pushing him aside and grin at the beautiful crasher)_ we're just looking for some costumes and I'm also looking for your phone number.

Crasher: _(smiling at Jesse)_ Costumes I can help you with. My phone number on the other hand will earn you a trip to the moon from my fiancé.

Jesse: _(Shacking)_ I was only joking now about the costumes…

Jaden: _(hiding laugher) _I would like something cool, breathable and red.

Crasher: And you?

Jesse: Breathable, cool, and blue.

Crasher: I know just the thing wait here a minute.

_Crasher exits_

Jaden: Jesse you're such a player.

Jesse: What of it?

Jaden: Wouldn't you want just one girl? You have like… 23 girlfriends.

Jesse: More like 3.

Jaden: Whatever

Jesse: What's your point?

Jaden: That you need to find someone you really connect with and hitting on every girl who's semi pretty.

Jesse: I do not.

Jaden: Yes you do.

Jesse: Like when?

Jaden: Remember that girl Jasmine?

Jesse: _(Blushes)_ Oh that slut.

Jaden: She's not a slut, Jesse.

Jesse: Then what do you call a girl who ties you up to your bed and tries to rape you?

Jaden: A whore?

Jesse: Well I was close, good thing you barge in when you did.

Jaden: Yeah that could've been messy.

Jesse: Now do you see what I mean?

Jaden: I see you'd go so low that you can't get a good girl.

Jesse: I don't want a good girl! _(Turning red)_

Jaden: There's your problem.

Jesse: What?

Jaden: You don't know what you want, do you?

Jesse: …

Jaden: Well?

Jesse: Well what.

Jaden: You want a girl, who understands you, don't you?

Jesse: Maybe, what makes you think that?

Jaden: Jesse, you watch 'His and Hers' I'm betting that's because-

Jesse: _(interrupts)_ I'm a sissy?

Jaden: No a-

Jesse: Slut?

Jaden: No-

Jesse: A bitch?

Jaden: No!

Jesse: A gay asshole?

Jaden: Jesse!

Jesse: _(gets on knees)_ why didn't you tell me? _(Starting to cry)_

Jaden: Jesse!

Jesse: God I'm gay! WHY GOD, WHY!

Jaden: _(slaps him)_ Get a hold of yourself!

Jesse: But, but you said I was gay, and you never tell a lie.

Jaden: You said that! I said you were a player!

Jesse: _(Stands up and looks like nothing happen)_ Good then I would be cheating on all 23-

Jaden: 3

Jesse: -Girlfriends.

Jaden: Jesse.

Jesse: Yes?

_Crasher enters_

Crasher: Here I fond the prefect costumes for you.

Jaden: Thank you kindly miss.

Jesse: _(looking over Jaden's shoulder)_ what monsters are they?

Crasher: _(pulling them loose from the bag)_ Fire swordsman and Ice swordsman.

Jaden: Sweetness! _(Takes the Fire Swordsman costume from her)_ where can we try these on?

Crasher: _(Points to the back)_ in the back right-hand corner.

Jaden: Awesome! _(Starts walking toward it)_ come on, Jesse!

Jesse: Jaden! _(Takes Ice swordsman costume) _Thank you!_ (Takes off toward Jaden)_

Crasher: Anytime.

_Crasher exits_

_After about ten minutes of trying to put on their costumes they finally did it. Jaden was in fire red amour with ash black outlines and a black cape reaching the back of his knees. A flame sword strap on his belt and a black (Nightshroud mask which you can see to the right)_ _Jesse is wearing the same thing but switch the fire red with ice blue and the Ash black to snow white._

Jaden: _(Looks at Jesse)_ looked good.

Jesse: Back at ya.

Jaden: I think we finally have our costumes.

Jesse: Agreed (_starts walking toward the crasher) _let's buy them, Jaden!

Jaden: In due time. So your going to walk out of here dress like that?

Jesse: _(Stops dead in his tracks)_ No…

Jaden: Then where are you going?

Jesse: _(Turns around and marched in the changing room)_ to the changing rooms.

Jaden: _(laughing) _that's what I thought.

_After 20mintunes their finally out and headed to the crasher with Jaden laughing (still) and Jesse is blushing._

_Enter Crasher_

Crasher: I see that I pick out good costumes for you.

Jesse: You did indeed. _(Still blushing)_

Crasher: Charming blush.

Jaden: _(Trying to stop his laughter as Jesse turns to a whole new shade of red)_ can we pay for them now?

Crasher: Sure hon. (Scans their costumes and a price shows up) that will be 143 dollars and 76 cents.

Jesse: _(Coming out of his blush stage just for his jaw to drop)_ WHAT!

Jaden: _(putting money into the crashers hand)_ Here.

Crasher: _(hands him change)_ thank you, have a nice day.

Jaden You too, _(Grabs Jesse, their costumes (now in bags) and gets out the store onto the open busy street)_

Jesse: _(coming back to reality)_ how can you pay for that?

Jaden: My dad's rich remember?

Jesse: How much money do you have? _(Jaden whispers in his ear)_ THAT MUCH! _(People stop and stared)_

Jaden: Shhhh! Do you want to get me robbed?

Jesse: No…

Jaden: Then shut up!

Jesse: But I'm hungry…

Jaden: Come to think of it, so am I…

Jesse: Can we go…

Jaden: Go…?

Jesse: To Olive Garden?

Jaden: I love Olive Garden!

Jesse: Me too!

Jaden: Let's go!

Jesse: Yeah!

_Both Jaden and Jesse exit_

_Zane and Chazz enter_

Zane: ok tell me now why you brought me here.

Chazz: I brought to talk about _(blush)_ her…

Zane: Her?

Chazz: My golden goddess with chocolate melted eyes! Who make the angels weep when they look upon her! And how her gold wheat hair blows in the wind-

Zane: Oh brother…

Chazz: Zane!

Zane: What?

Chazz: Tell me about her!

Zane: Who.

Chazz: My angel of gold…

Zane: Who?

Chazz: My soul mate!

Zane: Who!

Chazz: Alexis, Zane, Alexis!

Zane: What about her?

Chazz: Tell me everything about her!

Zane: Like?

Chazz: What does she do for fun? Did she have any boyfriends? What her favorite color? 'The Chazz' must know it all!

Zane: Then why didn't you ask Blair.

Chazz: Who?

Zane: Nurse Blair who takes care of Alexis and is her best friend.

Chazz: 'The Chazz' doesn't speak to servants unless they have a message for me.

Zane: Can't say I blame you.

Chazz: Yes, now tell me!

Zane: It will take a while.

Chazz: Then let's talk it over in my favorite restaurant!

Zane: Which is?

Chazz: Olive Garden!

Zane: ok, lead the way.

Chazz: To where?

Zane: _(rolls eyes) _Olive Garden.

Chazz: Right 'The Chazz' knew that follow me!

_Both Chazz and Zane exit_

End of Act one scene Three point four

Hope you like it! And I will be posting until I get a review!


	5. Sorry!

SORRY!

I didn't know I could get in trouble by posting in script style! So I'll be posting again in a story like fashion.

Oh and someone told me that Jaden and Alexis are nothing like Romeo and Juliet, I KNOW THIS!

I did it because I wanted it funnier then sad. I love Romeo and Juliet and you could say I'm destroying the story, but I love the story and I keeping it the way it is.

Oh I posting this to say if you like it I will be reposting in a different style (story mode) and I do not know how to delete this one so when I figure that out THIS WILL BE GONE!

Thank you for your time.


End file.
